


Alone Time

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [15]
Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Food Kink, Romance, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Katie and Dean take advantage of Halloween candies and the afternoon by themselves to do thing they shouldn’t do in the kitchen.
Relationships: Bartender/Main Character (Rules of Engagement)
Series: Kinktober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Food Play, Titsfucking, Size Difference

Powerful belting notes and the smell of melted chocolate spread through the air when Dean opened the backdoor of Katie’s house, bringing the last ingredients so they could make the fillings for the chocolate truffles. From the door, a broad grin formed on his lips. Katie sang along with a female R&B vocal group while crushing Oreos with a rolling pin. She turned around and smiled at him as he put the bags on the kitchen island. “Cream cheese is here.”

“Thank you.” She leaned over the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek and picked up the cream cheese then added the crushed Oreos to a bowl. “I’ll mix these ingredients to make the filling and you can pick the frozen red velvet ones from the fridge and dip it in the melted white chocolate.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied and promptly did as he was told.

Katie looked at Dean across the counter, admiring his dexterity to make the truffles. “You’re good at this.”

“I helped my mom a lot doing truffles for Christmas, birthdays. I’m not sure how my skills will help to make Halloween candy though.”

“It’s easy.” She cleaned her hands with a paper towel and picked up a tray before standing beside him. “We can add these and make them eyeballs. See?” She showed him the truffle. “Or we can wait for it to cool, use a little bit of black food coloring and make little eyes so they can become little ghosts, like these.” She produced her phone from a pocket of her sweatpants and showed him a picture.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool,” he commented.

“I know, right? Jess sent me those. Let’s finish these and then we can have time a proper alone time together before Leo drops the girls.”

As soon as she prepared the fillings and helped him finish decorating the truffles, she put everything in the fridge to cool and heaved a content sigh. 

“Mission accomplished?" 

"Yep,” she beamed.

“Good. Now onto that proper alone time together.” He reached for the door and the window to lower the blinds, pulled her into a heated kiss and grabbed her thighs to pick her up and sat her on the island. “I want you, fewer clothes. Or no clothes. It’s your kitchen, you call the shots. And I want this,” he dipped a finger into remaining melted chocolate in a bowl then ran it along her collarbone, licking it off.

“Fine by me,” she said unbuttoning his shirt, opening it, added chocolate to his chest and slowly removed it with her tongue.

Dean helped her out of her clothes, took off his own and continued to lick melted chocolate off her, going lower, his eyes and mouth going hungrier as he reached her breasts.

Katie began to stroke his manhood, growing bigger and harder as her hands worked on him.

“Fuck… You’re too good at this,” he hissed.

“Thank you. But I think we’re ready for more than that,” She smiled at him and spread her legs wider. 

One of his hands grazed on her inner thigh, making its way to her core. “Oh, yeah. We’re definitely ready for more,” he smiled as her juices coated his fingers. “But this is too good to pass up.” He grabbed her hips to pull her closer, kneeled before her and positioned his head between her legs to lick her folds.

Katie threw her head back, holding herself to the counter and moaning while his nimble tongue swirled around, hands gripping her thighs. “Oh, Dean! That’s so fucking good.” Heat continued to rise inside her, pushing her closer to the edge and he kept going, flickering his tongue on her core, savoring her nectar. 

“I’m… close,” she whimpered.

He looked up at her and plunged two fingers into her. “I know you are. You want it so bad, don’t you?”

Unable to speak, she nodded.

“Okay then,” he replied, taking her pussy into his mouth again, licking her clit until she came. Before she could catch her breath, however, he stood up and sunk into her, rocking his hips fast.

“Oh my god,” she panted.

“Tired?”

“No, I just– I– Fuck!” She wailed, her nails digging on his back.

He decreased the pace, moving in and out slowly, relishing in every small response her body gave away.

“Dean, I need more. Please.”

He smiled and began to pound into her, wrapping her legs around his waist, increasing their need for each other and for release. 

“Fuck, I’m so close.”

“Come, baby. Come for me.”

Just a few seconds later, Katie screamed his name and orgasmed for the second time.

He pressed her lips on his, kissing her tenderly as he pulled away.

“Hey, you didn’t come yet.”

“I was hoping you mention it,” he smiled mischievously.

“You have a few ideas of what to do about this, don’t you?” She smirked.

“I do, actually. But only if you’re willing to try it.”

“I am. You have to help me get down first.”

He stepped away and pressed his lips together to hide a smile as he looked at Katie, with her beautiful but small legs and feet inches away from the floor.

“Dean!” She glared at him.

“Sorry,” he cleared his throat, approached her again and grabbed her thighs to put her down.

They switched places and she kneeled before him and held her breasts together while he positioned his member between them. “God, this feels amazing.”

Moving in time with him, Katie stroked his cock between her globes and watched his muscles tense up as he got closer. Despite his wish to behold the woman he loved on her knees, squeezing his dick with her natural luscious breasts, he couldn’t hold it any longer. Letting out a grunt, Dean orgasmed, gushing his seed over her chest.

Pulling her up again, he locked his arms around her and kissed her, reveling in the sweet taste of chocolate still lingering on her mouth. 

“That was fast,” she teased. 

“Yeah,” he laughed.

“I didn’t know you like my breasts this much.”

“I tried to hold it, but it’s not that easy to resist when a woman like you on her knees for me,” he cupped her chin, guiding her lips for another kiss.

Katie pulled away slightly and narrowed her eyes at him. “Not even when she’s small and can’t get off her own kitchen island?”

“Your size makes you even more amazing to me,” he grinned.

“Really? How so?" 

"Because you have to rise on your toes to kiss me, which is adorable. You wear those killer heels when we go out and I love all of them. And your body fits so perfectly to mine,” he replied, his fingers running up and down her sides.

“I am a perfect fit for you." 

"Yeah, you are,” he whispered, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss and wrapping her legs around him again. “Now let’s continue this somewhere we can clean up and get dirty at the same time.”

Katie giggled, encircling her arms around his neck as he led them towards the bathroom.


End file.
